Light of Change
by Amed
Summary: [Kai/?] After a night of passion, Kai lays awake thinking about what it all means...[Could also be read as anyone/anyone] [A little exercise in second person speech] [Drop a review and tell me what you think!]


Hey! How are you people?

Surprisingly, I'm cold. It's like: "WTF weather?! You kidding me? One day it's hot as held and the other it's freaking cold?!"

But anyway, I hope you like this little exercise in second person speech.

Warnings: Maybe some OOC, could be considered as anyone/anyone, and why do I get the feeling I'm writing poetry while on second person?

Disclaimer: Beyblade doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Light of Change

The night goes on and you breathe deeply, counting the minutes that have passed since you woke up.

Outside, everything is quiet, too late for the crickets to sing, too soon for the birds to get up. Just the sound of the wind accompanies you now, whispers of the night telling you to calm down.

You breathe in once more, letting the air fill your lungs. You're not really sure how long has it been, since you lay on this bed, trying to go to sleep.

The person behind you moved a bit, and you held your breath, not wanting to give away that you're still awake.

This is the problem you have: this night should be perfect, and it's anything but.

You let yourself be touch, for the very first time, and you can't help but fear, what the sunrise would bring.

It's terrifying, how close you both are now, and how easy it can be, for it all to crash down. It's like a weight has been put on your shoulders, and you're not sure if you're ready for the burden.

You're responsible now, for this person's heart. To not make mistakes, to never betray. You're not perfect, you know, and it's so hard to trust yourself, when it's such a precious thing what you held.

The arms around you holds you tight, the body behind you fitting perfectly with your own, the light breath on your neck reminding you of what you have, what you can't screw up.

You're so warm, like never before, and it's almost unbearable. It feels like too much, and you're starting to panic.

Your heart starts to race and your throat is closing. You breathe deeply, willing the fear away.

There are so many ways it can all go wrong, so many mistakes you can make. It seems almost unbelievable something wrong won't happen.

You're surprised this has go on for this long, something working right in your life seems like a dream; and you dread the moment you'll wake up, and all that's left are the memories.

A movement behind you brings you back from your thoughts. The one that you love turns around, no longer holding you, no longer restraining you.

Love. It's such a hard word, such a complicated thing. You thought you'll never need it, that it was so useless of a feeling; and right now, in this moment, it's so easy to get up. Leave, and never come back.

But the warmth that had surrounded you was suddenly gone, and you never felt so cold before. And it _is_ so easy to get up, but you can't, not now.

The light of the sun flickers through the windows, dawn barely caressing the shadows away, when you turned around, to see the one thing that is keeping you here.

Peacefully asleep, completely unaware to what's going on around you. Such a beautiful sight, that can be gone in the blink of an eye.

You could leave, maybe you should have left a long time ago, way back, before they had such a strong grip on your heart. But you took too long to make that choice, and life will no longer be the same, if you can't see this face every day.

Dawn it's breaking through, the light of the new day chasing your fears away.

And you breathe deeply once more, sleep finally catching up with you, and you lay down to rest, holding tight to your new life.

The end.

By Amed.

* * *

So, what you think?

While writhing this, I was thinking about Kai and...just for the kicks, I'm not gonna tell you who, and I went to great pains not to give any tips about the characters, so could as easily be read as anyone/anyone, so why don't you tell me who you thought about?

Drop a review and have a nice day!


End file.
